


Dragon 3

by fuckthenaysayers



Series: Dragon [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kerry first met Miles, he kind of hated him. It was nothing Miles did, he was a great guy. Funny and nice, pretty cute, plus he understood Kerry's silly movie and anime references. The problem was his dragon. It looked just like the one the woman who had taken his soul mate's hand's dragon did, though it was months ago. Small and light gray, with white marks. He could've been mistaken, but Kerry could swear their appearance was almost identical, if not fully. And that made him hate Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon 3

Soul mates. That was an important word in this kind of world. To some people, finding their soul mate meant everything. Unfortunately, meeting your soulmate isn't always the amazing beautiful thing you expect it to be. In fact, for Kerry Shawcross, meeting his soul mate was a pure disappointment. It was completely accidental, pure happenstance. He, along with some coworkers, had flown to California for Comic Con, and so he was buying some groceries for the weekend. 

His dragon was with him, a small goldenrod-colored dragon named Nimbus, perched on his shoulder as he wandered through the aisles. Turning a corner, he bumped into someone roughly, stumbling before regaining his balance. He turned and gave the man a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that!" The stranger said nothing, staring terrified at Nimbus, as though the dragon was rearing to attack him. Kerry looked at Nimbus, confused, before looking back at the man. It was then that he noticed it. The small goldenrod dragon in the man's shopping basket, identical to Kerry's. This was his soul mate. His heart fluttered at the realization, looking at the other man. He was handsome enough, broad shoulders and black hair, fit body.

Kerry had known for a long time that he was gay, so it didn't bother him in the slightest. As he took a step closer, the man frantically stepped back, and Kerry realized that his soul mate was not quite so carefree about the gay thing. "Honey? Something wrong?" a woman's voice cut into the picture as both men turned to look at a woman, who took Kerry's soul mate's hand in hers. She had a light gray dragon with white markings curled around her neck, clearly unmatching. But one glance at their hands told Kerry more than enough. He choked out a 'sorry' and ran off down the aisle, and out of the store, leaving behind his basket of groceries. 

He was holding back tears as he holed himself up in his own room in the house Burnie had rented for them out there, crying into his pillow as he realized his one chance with his actual soul mate had been lost before they could ever have even tried. He'd get over it eventually, but the thought of never finding true love continued to plague him from then on.

\---

When Kerry first met Miles, he kind of hated him. It was nothing Miles did, he was a great guy. Funny and nice, pretty cute, plus he understood Kerry's silly movie and anime references. The problem was his dragon. It looked just like the one the woman who had taken his soul mate's hand's dragon did, though it was months ago. Small and light gray, with white marks. He could've been mistaken, but Kerry could swear their appearance was almost identical, if not fully. And that made him hate Miles. 

It took over a month for Kerry to get over it and stop being a jerk, when he realized how rude he'd been he felt terrible. He was supposed to be Miles' boss but he just ignored him as much as he could, and he knew it wasn't right. To try and make up for it, he invited him out one night, the two getting drinks at a nearby bar. As Miles nursed a beer, he glanced over at Kerry, curious. 

"So, Kerry. You ever gonna tell me why you've been kind of a douche to me since I first started here?"

Miles' words were not filled with malice, but pure concern and curiosity. He'd never had someone dislike him so much so quickly, it was pretty confusing. Kerry sighed, taking a swig from his Lone Star before answering. "It's kind of a long story. Short version, I judged you for something I really shouldn't have, and for that I'm sorry."

The brunette clearly wanted to hear more, but if that's all Kerry wanted to share, he'd accept it. "It's okay. I'm just glad you've come around to me finally, it would've been pretty awkward to keep trying to work like that." Kerry chuckled and agreed. They spent the rest of the night chatting and getting to know each other properly, finally becoming the friends they should have when they first met.

From then on they got along swimmingly, becoming close friends and hanging out far more often. They never brought up just why Kerry originally hated him again, until one night, months later, while the two were at Kerry's apartment. They were watching a movie, only half-focusing, blabbing through out. Their dragons were off somewhere nesting together, leaving them to chat alone. After a while of silence, Kerry brought something up. 

"Have you ever thought about your soul mate, Miles?"

"Well... yeah. I mean, hasn't everyone?"

"Have you ever met yours?"

"Nah, and I dunno if I ever will. It seems like such a crazy chance."

There was silence, Kerry sipping his beer as he stared at the TV, though not really watching. "I think I've met your soul mate before." Miles sat up straight at that, staring at Kerry like he'd grown a second head. 

"R-really? Where? Tell me about them! Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. She had a dragon that looked just like yours, I saw her in California."

"Wait... she?"

They stared at each other and Kerry could see the upset and disappointment fill Miles' face. The older man laughed sheepishly after a minute, looking away. "Just my luck. Of course I'd be gay and my soul mate is a woman." Kerry's brows raised at the new information, feeling a little guilty for telling Miles now. 

"Well if it's any consolation, she was holding my soul mate's hand when I met her."

It was Miles' turn to look surprised now, laughing a little at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

"You're kidding! That's insane! Wait... is that why you hated me when I first started? No wonder, if I were in your shoes at the time I'd hate me too!" He laughed a bit louder, and Kerry joined in. The two cracked up together at their misfortune until they couldn't breathe, gasping in air as they tried to calm down. When they were back to normal, Miles caught Kerry's gaze, the two looking straight at each other.

"Maybe it's a sign, Ker. Maybe because we weren't meant to be with our soul mates... we were meant to be with each other?" The blonde gave Miles a shocked look, he hadn't expected such a suggestion. But it made sense. And Miles was cute, and nice, and they got along wonderfully. If they were meant to be well, he couldn't say he was upset about the idea. 

"Maybe it is a sign." he mumbled his agreement. A silence lulled over them, trying to read each other's looks until they couldn't hold out any longer, both leaning in and catching each other in a rough kiss. It felt perfect. Maybe they couldn't be with their true soul mates, but maybe they just weren't meant to be.


End file.
